


[Podfic of] the road to heaven's door

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veronica Mars Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic summary: <i>Erica is the Veronica Mars of Beacon Hills.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the road to heaven's door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the road to heaven's door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881983) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 7:51  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/the%20road%20to%20heaven's%20door.mp3)


End file.
